cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Merger (Kent C)
The Merger (Real name is Kent C) is a serial killer of vehicles in the Cyberlife Bus videogame franchise. He is the main antagonist in the first game. The Merger Appearances * Cyberlife Bus: The Merger (Released on the 1st of May 2018) Backstory The Merger's real name is Kent C. His parents named him after a bus (Kent C) because that's where he was conceived. He was an employee at Cyberlife, and helped design many Cyberlife vehicles. He saw the potential in an ultimate Cyberlife Vehicle, a vehicle that combined the best aspects of each vehicle. He suggested the idea to his bosses but the idea was rejected. However, Kent was determined and firmly believed in his idea. He decided to take things into his own hands and started kidnapping Cyberlife Vehicles to use in his experiments. Info Cause of death: Being driven into by his own creation and getting crushed by falling debris Kent had a loving relationship with his son Clark, despite Clark's mother leaving him at a young age. Kent often helped him with homework, cooked food for him, played with him, and overall spent his time making sure his son had a good life. Even when he started his crimes as the Merger, he still spent most of his time helping his son and having fun with him. This lead to the two having a close relationship. His daily schedule was: 13:00 - Pick up Clark from school 14:00 - Lure and trap vehicle 15:00 - Prepare lunch for Clark 16:00 - Kill the vehicle and take parts 18:00 - Help Clark with homework 19:00 - Start working on the hybrid 21:00 - Prepare dinner for Clark 22:00 - Tuck Clark in 23:00 - Resume work on hybrid 1:00 - Sleep time Clark was devastated upon hearing about his father's death, his lust for revenge lead him down a darker path in life, throwing away his potential future due to his hatred against the people who caused his father's death. 6 years later, Clark would try to avenge his father's death by kidnapping Cyberlife Car's niece and force him to do "missions" for him, with the threat of his niece dying if he were to disobey. Clark's plan failed before he was able to kill Cyberlife Car, Cyberlife Bus 5 or Cyberlife Van, and he was killed in a battle between him and the soon to be Cyberlife Reunited. Acts as a criminal Kent's first victim was Cyberlife Car 16. He convinced him to follow him to an abandoned warehouse for some repairing. Once at the warehouse, Kent immobilized Cyberlife Car 16 with an EMP device. He started cutting up his immobilized body, taking it's tires, engine and other smaller parts. The next day, he took control of Cyberlife Motorcycle 3, who was a friend of Cyberlife Bus, and drove her to the same warehouse. There he immobolized her with the same EMP device and started tearing her apart. He used parts from both of them to create "Cyberlife Motorcar", which was a combination of a car and a motorcycle. Cyberlife Motorcar wasn't created properly and died almost instantly. The point of creating Cyberlife Motorcar was to see if merging different vehicles to create a new vehicle would actually work, and even though Cyberlife Motorcar died almost instantly, it still showed Kent that it was possible. He started preparing for another experiment, in hopes of creating a succesful amalgamation. A day after Cyberlife Motorcycle 3 disappeared, Cyberlife Bus was starting to get worried about her. He looked around the last place he saw her, and noticed her tire tracks on the ground. He started following them, and they lead to the abandoned warehouse. In there, he saw the destroyed Cyberlife Motorcar and realised parts of it belonged to Cyberlife Motorcycle 3. Traumatized, he quickly called the cops and started to drive out of the warehouse. Before he could get out, Kent C immobilized him with the EMP device. He saw that Cyberlife Bus had called the cops and quickly started gathering any clues that could reveal his identity. After the crime was reported, the media started calling him "the Merger". Kent disliked the title and how people were reacting to his actions, because he didn't consider them as crimes, and instead simply saw them as scientific experiments. Cyberlife Bus was heavily traumatized by the event. He suffered from nightmares and sleep deprivation after seeing Cyberlife Motorcycle 3 cut up, but when the cops abandoned the case (due to the lack of clues and the fact that at the time vehicles weren't widely accepted as living beings, so the police didn't consider the Merger case very important, therefore they decided to instead focus on other criminal activity) and Cyberlife Bus's friends helped him cope, they took it upon themselves to find the Merger and put an end to his crimes. They hired a van detective to help them solve the case. Cyberlife Bus, Cyberlife Car, Cyberlife Bus 8, Cyberlife Bus 5, Cyberlife Mercedes and Cyberlife Van started looking for clues to finding the Merger. After creating Cyberlife Motorcar, the Merger started looking for a new place to host his experiments. He found an abandoned subway station and decided it would do fine. He kidnapped more vehicles and was able to create a fully working combination of vehicles, Cyberlife Helitrain, which was an amalgamation of a helicopter and a train. Now he decided that it was time to start working on his real project, a perfect Cyberlife Vehicle. When the Merger noticed that Cyberlife Bus and his allies were getting close to finding him, he set up a trap. He planted a bomb in the same warehouse he used for his first experiment and purposefully lead Cyberlife Bus and his allies there. Once they were there, he escaped through a backdoor, locked it, and blew up the bomb. Cyberlife Mercedes got heavily injured in the explosion and had to go through heavy surgery to recover. Cyberlife Bus 8 and Cyberlife Van suffered from burns in the fire that the explosion caused. The rest of Cyberlife Bus's allies survived the explosion with no injuries. After CB and his allies recovered from the explosion, they had even more motivation to take down the Merger. They looked at the list of missing vehicles and concluded that a Cyberlife Truck was the Merger's most likely next victim. They separated, each driving near Cyberlife Stations that held Trucks, in hopes of seeing anything suspicious. After they almost gave up, Cyberlife Bus saw what looked like someone taking control of a Cyberlife Truck. He followed them without being seen, which lead him to the abandoned subway station. He sent his friends a message to come to his location. Once they were all there, Cyberlife Bus, -Bus 8, Bus 5, Mercedes, Car and Van entered the station. They saw a Cyberlife Minivan locked in chains and freed her. Cyberlife Minivan told them where the Merger was in the station. Instead of fleeing, Cyberlife Minivan wanted to help Cyberlife Bus and get revenge on the Merger. The 7 of them headed down to confront him. CB and his allies surrounded the Merger. He told them to get out if they wanted to live. Cyberlife Van told him about how they had the upper hand in the situation, and started driving towards him. As a result, the Merger pressed a button, and suddenly out of the shadows, a vehicle lunged at Cyberlife Van and threw him to a wall, knocking him out instantly. They were too late to stop the Merger. They stood there, staring at the Merger's creation. A Cyberlife Hybrid. It had the speed of a train, the strength of a truck, the flying capabilities of a helicopter, the diving capabilites of a submarine and the agility of a motorcycle. Cyberlife Bus, Car, Mercedes, Bus 8, Bus 5 and Minivan attacked the Hybrid. The more they fought, the more the abandoned subway station was getting destroyed. Even though there were 6 of them, the Cyberlife Hybrid was winning the fight. Cyberlife Car realised that they wouldn't win the fight by strength, but by being smart. He realised that the Hybrid was probably under control of the Merger and didn't have free will. If they could disable what was controlling it, they would win. The remaining standing vehicles started trying to find what was controlling the Hybrid. Cyberlife Bus, Car, and Minivan charged at the Hybrid. Cyberlife Bus saw a small device attached to it and drove over it. Cyberlife Hybrid quickly retreated and stopped fighting. He turned towards the Merger and drove into him, breaking multiple of his bones and immobilizing him. Cyberlife Bus noticed the subway station crumbling down and told Cyberlife Hybrid to get out. Cyberlife Hybrid told them about how every second of his life is painful and decided to stay down and to die with the Merger. Cyberlife Bus, Car, and Minivan carried the knocked out vehicles out of the crumbling subway station, and they all got out just in time. After stopping the Merger, Cyberlife Bus, Cyberlife Car, Cyberlife Bus 8, Cyberlife Bus 5, Cyberlife Mercedes, Cyberlife Van, and Cyberlife Minivan formed Cyberlife United. Quotes "You don't get it! By making this ultimate Cyberlife vehicle I'll be making History to Future!" "I Kent C anything wrong with that." (When CB tells him that they'll stop him because he's killing innocent vehicles) "You have 2 choices here. You can walk out, and live out the rest of your life. Enjoy it and start a bus family, then 70 years later die of old age, but satisfied with what you have accomplished. Or you can waste that potential, come here and die. Your choice, Bus boy" "I created you! You can't kill me!" (When Cyberlife Hybrid is threatening to kill him) "Woah guys this is totally unepic" "Sounds too much like autistic" "Guacamole Nibba Penis"